Nora Heart
Biography Nora Heart (born August 14, 2019) is the daughter of Eliza and Garrett Heart and the big sister of Gabriel Heart. To help to improve her behavior, Eliza and Garrett tried Teen Camp, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center Appearance She has blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She has a pink shirt, blue hoodie, gray jeans and yellow sneakers. In the revisited episode, she has a yellow Wet Seal shirt, green hoodie, pink skirt and blue flats. Her pajamas are her Victoria's Secret pajamas and a blue dressing gown. Her swim outfit is her pink bikini. Her party clothes is her pink dress and blue heels. Personality She is a spoiled rotten brat and has criminal behavior of animal cruelty, attempted murder, racism and arson. She became more monstrous and insane destroying her room. She has the exact behavior of Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance and an insane Kira from Death Note. She is ranked number 7 as the FBI's most wanted. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- Barney themed party *2nd birthday- Sesame Street themed party *3rd birthday- Disney Princess themed party Family Tree *Father: Garrett Heart (1997-) *Mother: Eliza Heart (née: Firwood) (1999-) *Brother: Gabriel Heart (2029-) *Aunts: Bridget Firwood-Nathan ( -), Kelli Heart-Cagney ( -), Shannon Capone-Heart ( -), Erica Firwood-Robinson ( -), Molly Alterie-Heart ( -), Maeve Firwood-Morton ( -) *Uncles: Patrick Morton ( -), Charles Robinson ( -), John Heart ( -), Shane Cagney ( -), Kenneth Heart ( -), Terrence Nathan ( -) *Cousins: Winona Heart, Bobby Heart, Theo "Blinky" Heart, Bruce Firwood, Jordan Firwood *Grandmothers: Donna Heart (née: Blondell) ( -), Janice Firwood (née: Muldoon) ( -) *Grandfathers: Martin Heart (deceased: - ), David Firwood ( -) *Great-Uncle: Rodger Heart Relationships *Gabriel *Perky *Grandma Janice *Eliza *Garrett Criminal Record *Arson *Cruelty to Animals (such as her grandmother's pet cat Perky) *Racism *Assault and battery *Destruction of Property *Attempted Murder *Car theft Friends *Lisa Patterson *Frederica Addams *Jasmine Wilson *Kaylee Burns *Michaela Coleman *Quinn O'Rourke *Audrey Simpson *Isabel Perez *Jaycee Perez Trivia *Her full name is Nora Michelle Heart *Her favorite color is pink. *She receives coal for Christmas 2035. *She likes to skip class to go shopping at the mall with her friends. *She is the worst behaved biological child anybody has ever met and has gained a bad reputation. *She receives her driver's liscence shortly after turning 16 *Her favorite electronics are iPod Touch and the iPad. *Her favorite activities are Dancing, Smoking, and Weaving *She hates visiting the dentist because when she was 5, she had to have 6 teeth pulled. *She had her learner's permit at age 15 *Her favorite pastime is shopping at the mall *Her favorite movie is Ghost ''(1990). *She drives a Chevrolet *Her favorite TV show is ''Gossip Girl *Her favorite store/brand is Hollister *Her favorite candy is Laffy Taffy *She was 9 when her little brother, Gabriel, was born. *She chose Gabriel's name from a list of baby boy names that start with the letter G. *When Gloria gave up, she was sentenced to 10 weeks in prison for attempted murder and arson. *At the age of 18 while in prison again for 21 weeks, she became a feral teenager and acts like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings trilogy. *She was expelled from all high schools in Oakview, CA alone: #Oak View High School for flipping off the teacher and throws desks and chairs at him #St. Gabriel Academy #Ventura High School #St. Bonaventure High School #Pacific High School #Ventura County Christian School #Buena High School #Foothill Technology High School #El Camino High School at Ventura College #Community Day School Future She is now a fashion designer. Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Girls Category:People Category:Children Category:People born in 2019 Category:People born in August Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Fashion Designers Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:People from California Category:Children from California Category:Girls from California Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobes Category:People who got arrested Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:People with a criminal record Category:Children who were being mean to their parents Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings